


Harry Potter and the Gift of Eros

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult in Child Body, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Extremely Underage, Forced Relationship, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Memory Alteration, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Rape/Non-con, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Revenge Sex, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Video Game Mechanics, gamer - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: Plot? What Plot?An allergic reaction to love potions kills Harry Potter.The God of Desire thinks that means he gets to stick his nose (and other things) into Harry Potter's brief afterlife and send the young man back in time to love, have sex, and get revenge in various combinations.Almost certainly destined to be a WIP forever. Not beta-read.





	1. Death Without a Cherry On Top

**Chapter One: Death Without a Cherry On Top**

On Harry’s twenty-first birthday, Ron, Hermione, and himself had been celebrating with some fantastic ice-cream at Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. His wife, Ginny, was being pampered at a spa while he and his dearest friends enjoyed each other’s company as they caught up on their busy lives. The day was hot and clear, cloudless with just a bit of that hot humid summer haze graying the air. The ironwork chairs had been almost too hot to sit on, even with robes on, and even now they made sweat break out on the backs of Harry’s knees.

Harry had been trying tiny tasters, provided by Fortesque himself as the elderly man had elucidated on what sort of fruits, vegetables, and odd animal bits had gone into the making of the frosted treats. Harry suddenly couldn’t breathe, couldn’t swallow the melting chocolate icecream in this mouth, couldn’t feel his hands. The world went grey on Harry and the old man’s panicked face and waffle-cone patterned apron had been the last things Harry saw.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry felt very strange when he woke up sprawled across the ground with icecream still sticky at the corners of his mouth. He stared blearily around the white, foggy version of King’s Cross. The elevated platform swirled and faded indistinctly at the edges like dye dropped in water, the tracks led away into haze, the skylights framed only a darker grey above, and he could hear and smell absolutely nothing.

He pulled his hands under him and weakly pushed himself up, straining. Had he felt this bad before, when he’d seen this place last? When he’d last died? He trembled. Had he just died? Was this the aftereffects of poison?

He took a deep breath and let it out. Another. What the hell had just happened? Had he really died? Would he see Dumbledore again?

On his next deep breath he smelled olive oil and musk. The odors of sex, even. He glanced around and nearly fell over at the sight of a massive, purpling cock at eye level. He blinked wildly and then noticed the thickly muscled thighs, sharply defined hips, and massive balls that framed it.

The cock took a step back and greeted him, “Ello ‘oney. You waking up alright?”

Harry’s head swum but he finally saw the whole man. He was blond, with wings, and very naked. The man’s skin glistened and shone in the null-light of King’s Cross, parted off center to show off a deep blue gaze. Long lashes fluttered as long fingered hand blew a kiss at him from fat, pink lips. Large wings, shaped like those of a dove, arched around the man’s shoulders and gently fanned the air, wafting the scent of sweat, arousal, oil, and honey towards the formerly quite straight young wizard.

Unwillingly, Harry found himself blushing. “Who are you?” He managed to stammer out.

Flaring his wings around him like a peacock’s tail, the man declared, “Honeyboy, I’m Eros, God of Desire, and have I got a deal for you.”


	2. Godly Sex

Harry stared at the deity and his eyes drifted helplessly down the man’s gleaming neck, muscular shoulders, perky pink nipples, rippling abs, the sharp vee of his hips and right back to that massive purpling member. His gaze was interrupted by a golden hand squeezing around the blushing flesh, framing the weeping head, purple blush against powerful gold fingers. 

“Kiddo, I know I am very distracting,” the sweet tenor voice drawled as the hand gently slid up and down the eager cock, “But you should really listen hard.”

Harry really couldn’t help himself. “I am definitely listening hard.” He winced as that dropped from his lips and pressed his hands over his own erection. 

A laugh that had an edge of thunder to it spilled from the god’s plush lips. “Yes, ‘oney-cheeks. You can’t hardly help that. Well, I’ll cut to the chase and tell you that you just died from love potions of all things. An allergic reaction between the potions you were on and some of that crazy ice cream.”

That certainly distracted him from the parts at play. His eyes darted from godly cock up to the god’s smiling face. 

“I died from love potions?!” Harry burst out. “Who?” But he knew. A sinking feeling dragged at his nauseated stomach. 

The god knelt and cupped Harry’s cheek, thumb rubbing away a traitorous tear. “Darling, you were married to her. Certainly, you’ve been dosed with dozens of love potions over the years but Ginny Weasley found the one that worked best on you and gobbled up your drugged affection like it was her due. But you are dead now, and that tricky witch only had you nailed down till death do you part. You are free now, sweet cheeks. ” 

Harry blinked away tears as he gazed into the blue eyes of Eros. “But I’m dead.” It was a statement and question rolled into one. 

The pink lips whispered to him. “You don’t have to stay that way though, honeybunch. We gods love our heroes and villains and drama and war and definitely sex. You got a nasty hand and there’s enough of us that thought we’d like to see something different that we got together and figured out something interesting to offer you back in the world of the living.”

The god smirked, “Of course you could always stay dead and go live with your parents and dogfather in the afterlife. We will give you that choice. But, we could also send you back in time. Back far enough that you could save them from dying in the first place. Back far enough that you could have your sweet revenge on every death eater that did you and yours wrong. Back far enough that you’d actually be a virgin again.”

Harry gaped again. “What?”

“Oh sweet ignorant child, the wizarding world doesn’t have any legal protections for children. The wizarding world depends on parents to protect their children. Obliviates are a might bit tricky but you know those are handed out a dime a dozen by wizards. There are all sorts of spells so little things can take an adult’s penis. You lost your backdoor virginity to bad-touch Uncle Peter before you could even talk. You lost your first kiss, first oral sex act, and penile virginity to the Griffindor Quidditch team after your first match when you got drunk on Butterbeer. Course Wood and the twins rode your ass till you were sloppy and gaping too. When you woke up and didn’t remember a thing and didn’t seem interested they left you alone after that. They were disappointed, but they were good sorts, and didn’t want to upset you with offers you might not want.”

Harry listened intently, shocked, horrified, and aroused in turns. 

The god folded his wings around Harry, feathers soft and tickling as they offered some comfort and farther arousal as they brushed teasingly over his penis. “There’ve been a lot of adults who used your body over the years and if you chose to live and you want, you can get those memories back so you can find out who to punish. But you are going to have to choose my deal for that Harry, without knowing anything else. This is a second chance that we are offering you, but it is also a pleasure for my fellows and me as we enjoy your unfolding story. I’ll give you one clue though…”

Harry looked up at the glowing entity. “What clue?” Harry wanted a second chance. Faced with this god, he wanted a hell of a lot of sex too. (The entire Gryffindor team, prior to the inclusion of Ron or McLaggen? Count him in!) 

The god pushed him over and Harry found himself sprawled out with his legs parted and a big, fat cock headed straight for him. Strong hands folded his legs upwards, his own erection bare as he scrambled not to fall completely over. As he stared in shock at the mighty pectorals suddenly occupying his entire field of vision, he felt a tremendous pressure at his anus, pressing inwards, shoving and parting what Harry had believed to be virginal flesh. The bright light of the ghostly King’s cross winked out as Eros asked in a pleasure filled moan, “Have you ever played a video game?” 

The pressure spread to his entire body, as though he were being forced into side-along Apparation, even as he clearly felt slickness in his hole and the ungodly stretch around god-sized cock. The pressure around him squeezed and released over and over even as the cock rocked back and forth within him. The god inside him was gentle, even as the tremendous force was not. It was agonizing. He tasted blood in his mouth and couldn’t see anything. Drums pounded in his ears and the only thing he could be sure of was the massive member thrusting within him. He couldn’t scream, couldn’t even breath. There wasn’t room in his lungs, compressed and squeezed like everything else. Even under this massive force, the God of Desire worked his magic on Harry’s cock, driving him towards orgasm though the pain. Closer and closer, every bit of him tense, breathless, yearning for release. 

Suddenly his head is freed with a pop, then his shoulders and torso, one last squeeze around his hips and one last thrust into his body and he comes, screaming into the world.


End file.
